gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lowriders: Custom Classics
Lowriders: Custom Classics Trailer Soundtrack (The Alchemist, Oh No and Woody Jackson - "Funk Jam 17") |release dates = March 15, 2016 |availability = |front_image = LowridersCustomClassics-VideoArtwork-GTAO.png |image_size = |preceded = GTA Online: Be My Valentine |succeeded = GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony }} Lowriders: Custom Classics is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game. It was released on March 15, 2016. Description Lowriders: Custom Classics allowed four vehicles and one original car to be modifiable at Benny's Original Motor Works, along with a Donk variant of the Faction. New clothing and weapons were added, as well as three new Adversary Modes: Sumo, Inch By Inch and In and Out. The end of the Lowriders: Custom Classics trailer hints that "more lowriders are coming soon", referring to the three-part continuation after the initial update. Content Jobs/Services Three new Adversary Modes available: *Sumo *Inch By Inch *In and Out Character Customization New clothing has been added, as well as new tattoos and hairstyles. Weapons Two new weapons available: Vehicles Six new vehicles, exclusively for Grand Theft Auto Online, are available: :Note: The 'Custom' variants are not purchasable from websites and are an optional upgrade on their standard versions. Others *The Zentorno's front is fixed and is now symmetrical. *Inside trim on the Rocoto is fixed. *Purple team color is darker. *Tarmac Attack wing on Sultan RS is now properly centered. *Three new Character Actions available: **Finger Kiss **Peace **You Loco *Weapons on display at Ammu-Nation have been reorganized. Bugs *Sunstrip on the Sultan has a texture glitch due to the lack of livery to go with it. Discounts & Bonuses 18/03/16= *Double GTA$ & RP rewards in the Sumo Playlist, until March 20. *Double GTA$ & RP rewards in the Land Races Playlist (March 21 only). *Double GTA$ & RP rewards in the Keep the Pace Playlist (March 22 only). *Double GTA$ & RP rewards in the Relay Playlist (March 23 only). *Double GTA$ & RP rewards in the Offense Defense Playlist (March 24 only). *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **All Motorcycles *75% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Bobbleheads **Column Shift Levers **Plaques *25% discounts on selected properties: **Properties with a 10-car Garage *50% discounts on selected items: **Compact Rifle **Double Barrel Shotgun **Rifle & Shotgun Ammo |-| 25/03/16= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the The Shoulder Of Orion II T-Shirt. *Double RP rewards in the Street Races Playlist, until March 27. *Double RP rewards in the Air Races Playlist, from March 28 until March 29. *Double RP rewards in the Sea Races Playlist, starting on March 30. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Coil Brawler **Dinka Vindicator **Invetero Coquette BlackFin **Progen T20 **Lampadati Toro *25% Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades. *50% discounts on selected weapons: **Knuckle Dusters *50% discounts on selected accessories: **Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 & Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Clothing and Tattoos |-| 01/04/16= *From April 5, players were able to upgrade the Declasse Tornado into the Tornado Custom for $375,000. *Two new Sumo maps were made available. *Double RP rewards in the Sumo Adversary Modes Playlist, until April 3. *Double RP rewards in the Street Races 1 Playlist, from April 4 until April 5. *Double RP rewards in the Street Races 2 Playlist, starting on April 6. *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Select modifications at Benny's Original Motor Works and all Los Santos Customs *15% discounts on selected properties: **Properties with a 10-car Garage *30% discounts on selected weapons: **Machete **Machine Pistol *30% discounts on selected clothing: **Lowriders clothing |-| 08/04/16= *From April 12, players were able to upgrade the Vapid Minivan into the Minivan Custom for $330,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Inch By Inch, was made available on April 12. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Adversary Modes 1 Playlist, until April 9. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Adversary Modes 2 Playlist, from April 10 until April 11. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Inch by Inch Playlist, starting on April 12. *Discounts on selected items: **Body Armor - 50% off **Shotguns - 40% off **Shotgun Attachments - 30% off **Sniper Rifles - 25% off **Sniper Rifle Attachments - 50% off |-| 15/04/16= *From April 19, players were able to upgrade the Declasse Sabre Turbo into the Sabre Turbo Custom for $490,000. *Double RP rewards in the Supers Racing Playlist, until April 17. *Double RP rewards in the Lowriders Street Racing Playlist, from April 18 until April 20. *Double RP rewards in the Mixed Road Racing Playlist, starting on April 20. *Free Mechanic Services. *20% discounts on selected properties: **Garages **Properties *25% discounts on selected clothing & accessories: **Hairstyles - 50% off **Tattoos - 50% off **Various Lowriders clothing - 25% off |-| 22/04/16= *Two new Inch By Inch maps were made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the two new Inch By Inch Adversary Mode maps, until April 24. *Double RP rewards in the Races Playlist, from April 25 until April 26. *Double RP rewards in the Team Deathmatch Playlist, starting on April 27. *Double RP rewards in VIP Work and Challenges. *Double RP rewards in High Life Update Contact Missions. *Discounts on selected properties: **Penthouses - 25% off **Stilt Houses - 25% off **Yachts - 20% off **Yacht Renovations - 25% off *50% discounts on selected weapons: **Bullpup Rifle *50% discounts on selected clothing: **High Life Update Suits, Jackets, Pants, Shoes, and Accessories |-| 29/04/16= *A new Adversary Mode, In and Out, was made available on May 3. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Adversary Mode Playlist 1, until April 30. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Adversary Mode Playlist 2, from May 1 until May 2. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the In and Out Playlist, starting May 3. *Discounts on selected items: **Assault Rifle Mods - 25% off **Combat MG - 25% off **Grenades - 20% off **SMG Ammo - 50% off **Sticky Bombs - 20% off |-| 06/05/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Time Trials. *Double RP rewards in the Featured Race Playlist. *Free Lester and Mechanic Services. *50% discounts on selected vehicles: **Pegassi Osiris **Pegassi Zentorno **Progen T20 **Dinka Akuma **Shitzu Hakuchou *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes **Engine Upgrades **Stock & Chrome Rims **Suspension |-| 13/05/16= *Three new In and Out maps were made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the In and Out Adversary Mode. *Double RP rewards in Deathmatches, Last Team Standing, Captures, and Adversary Modes. *50% off Merryweather Services. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **All vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry *Discounts on selected items: **Ammo - 25% off **Body Armor - 50% off **Projectiles - 25% off **Rifles - 25% off **Snipers - 25% off |-| 20/05/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on all Capture Jobs, until May 22. *Double RP rewards on all Capture Jobs, starting May 23. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Meltdown T-Shirt. *50% discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin Kuruma **Karin Kuruma (Armored) **Buckingham Luxor Deluxe *50% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes **Engine Upgrades **Turbo *50% discounts on selected clothing: **Heists clothing *50% discounts on selected weapons: **Explosives |-| 27/05/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on all Races, until May 29. *Double RP rewards in the Featured Races Playlist, starting May 30. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Sumo Adversary Mode, until May 29. *Double RP rewards in the Featured Sumo Playlist, starting May 30. *75% off Lester Services. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Dubsta 6x6 - 50% off **HVY Insurgent - 25% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up - 50% off *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Benny's Original Motor Works Upgrades *50% discounts on selected properties: **Stilt Houses *25% discounts on selected weapons: **Rocket Launcher & Ammo **Homing Launcher & Ammo |-| 03/06/16= *Double RP rewards in the Adversary Mode Playlist. *Players are able to move their Yachts for free. *50% off VIP Services and no VIP threshold for starting an Organization. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Schafter LWB - 25% off **Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored) - 25% off **Benefactor Schafter V12 - 25% off **Benefactor Schafter V12 (Armored) - 25% off **Benefactor Turreted Limo - 50% off **Bravado Verlierer - 25% off **Enus Cognoscenti - 25% off **Enus Cognoscenti (Armored) - 25% off **Enus Cognoscenti 55 - 25% off **Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) - 25% off **Buckingham SuperVolito - 50% off **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon - 50% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Orion Yacht - 50% off **Yacht Renovations - 25% off *50% discounts on selected weapons: **Heavy Revolver **Switchblade *25% discounts on selected clothing: **Smoking Jackets **Robes **Pajamas Gallery LowridersCutomClassics-GTAO-Logo.png|Logo. LowridersClassics-GTAO-Vehicles.png|The three vehicles featured in the original update: Faction Custom Donk (left), Virgo Classic Custom (center) and the Slamvan Custom (right). FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Official screenshot of a Faction Custom, featuring Sprunk liveries. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Official screenshot of a Slamvan Custom. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Trailer.png|The Faction Custom Donk, featuring Sessanta Nove liveries. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-TrailerSS2.png|The Slamvan Custom in the release trailer. TornadoCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Tornado Custom. MinivanCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Minivan Custom. SabreTurboCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|The Sabre Turbo Custom. Promotional Posters VirgoClassicCustom-GTAO-Promo.jpg|Virgo Classic Custom. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Promo.jpg|Faction Custom Donk. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Promo.jpg|Slamvan Custom. TornadoCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|Tornado Custom. MinivanCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|Minivan Custom. SabreCustom-GTAO-BOMWPoster.png|Sabre Turbo Custom. Videos Grand Theft Auto Online Lowriders Custom Classics GTA Online Lowriders Custom Classics Update All DLC Contents GTA Online Lowriders Custom Classics Update - Tornado GTA Online Lowriders Custom Classics Update - Minivan GTA Online Lowriders Custom Classics Update - Sabre Turbo References Navigation }}es:Actualización Lowriders: Custom Classics hu:Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online